


Know You Better Now

by untapdtreasure



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-10 14:42:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4395857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/untapdtreasure/pseuds/untapdtreasure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He rubbed the boy's back and continued to play with him all the while thinking two and three steps ahead to what it was that Noah would need from him next.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <img/>
  </p>
</div>
            </blockquote>





	1. And Open Up the Door for You

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't get the idea of a sick Olivia trying to take care of Noah out of my mind. And then Barba just had to show up and play hero.

A.D.A. Rafael Barba moved down the hall of Sergeant Olivia Benson's apartment complex. He had taken the stairs instead of the elevator to give him a little more time to clear his head. He realized he would need her on the stand sooner than he had first expected as he had read over the list of witnesses the defense had to call. He'd need to come out of the gate strong.

He had been to her apartment several times, but things had been slowly shifting for the two of them. They were dancing a fine line between more than friends, and he wasn't quite sure how to handle that. He looked up, seeing her door. He didn't give himself time to change his mind as his hand raised and his knuckles came down against the door in three quick successions.

When the door opened, he was met with a ragged Olivia holding Noah in her arms when she herself looked about ready to fall over. He immediately forgot about work and reached for the toddler in her arms just as she leaned against the door as if her energy had totally depleted. He gently slipped an arm around her back and guided her back inside toward the couch. "Olivia, you look terrible. Where's Lucy?"

"Virginia Beach with her family." Olivia collapsed on the couch, drawing her knees up to her chest. "Won't be back until Saturday." She closed her eyes, starting to shiver as a chill came over her body.

Rafael rubbed Noah's back gently as he tried to keep him satisfied. He realized that she needed to be in bed. He sat the boy in the middle of the toys that were strewn about the floor and made sure he was okay before he turned to her. "Come on, Liv. Let's get you in bed, okay?" He had his hands on her upper arms, trying to ease her up so that he could help her stand. Finally, he had her up and managed to slip his arm around her back to guide her toward her bedroom.

She could do little more than lay her head on his shoulder. "I can't. I don't have a sitter for Noah. Barba, really. I'm going to be fine." The pounding in her head was only becoming more unbearable.

He insisted, "I have Noah taken care of. Just trust me, alright?" He pushed her bedroom door open and guided her through it and toward the unmade bed. He pulled back the blankets, encouraging her to crawl under them. "I'll get you something to drink and some Tylenol to help with the pain and fever. You probably just need to sleep it off."

A bug had swept through the D.A.'s office earlier that week. She'd spent a good amount of time there preparing for a case. It was no surprise that she'd fallen sick.

Olivia didn't have the energy to argue with him. She crawled obediently beneath the blankets and curled herself around her pillow. She let out a soft moan as the pain intensified as he tucked the blankets up around her shivering body to help get her warm. "My hero."

"Yeah. Yeah. Just rest." He smoothed back her hair from her face before he righted himself and exited the bedroom and went straight for her medicine cabinet. Finding the bottle of Tylenol, he popped the cap and shook out two tablets into his open palm. He then moved to the kitchen and grabbed a glass before rooting around in her fridge for some orange juice and poured her a glass.

He moved back toward the living room, peeking in at Noah who was playing happily where he had left him so he hurried to the bedroom to get the Tylenol and juice to Olivia. He sat down on the edge of the bed beside her. "Come on, Liv. I need you to sit up and take these..."

He gently eased his hand under her upper back and helped her to sit up. He placed the tablets into her hand and instructed softly, "Come on." He watched as she slowly put them into her mouth and reached for the orange juice. He helped her get the glass to her mouth and managed to keep her from spilling it. "That's it. Just a little bit more, Liv."

She turned her head away, curling away from him into the pillows. She just wanted to sleep. Her head pounded, making it almost impossible to think. "Noah," she breathed. Her knees drew up to chest in the fetal position.

He covered her up once again, letting out a soft sigh. "Noah's in good hands. I promise, Liv. You just get some rest and feel better." He turned off the lamp at her bedside, drowning the room in darkness. The only light came from the hallway to which he headed and moved back to living room where he'd left the younger Benson.

"Well, little man. Looks like I'm all you got until your Mommy feels better. Here's hoping I don't screw this up." He sat down on the floor with Noah, giving the toddler a bright smile. "So what should we do first?" He picked up a toy stuffed frog and made jumping motions with it along the rug toward him.

Noah giggled and reached with both hands for the frog. He managed to get both hands on the toy and pulled it immediately to his mouth. He smiled widely as he did so.

Rafael chuckled softly. "You like that, do you?" He rubbed the boy's back and continued to play with him all the while thinking two and three steps ahead to what it was that Noah would need from him next.

\- -

Rafael had Noah in one arm, facing the boy outward as he opened the refrigerator. He bent slightly, taking stock of the contents. He glanced at the boy. "Anything look good to you, Noah?" He thought about it for a minute then closed the door and moved to place the child in the high chair that he'd seen Olivia feed him in at the occasional dinner party he'd attended.

He pulled his cellphone out of his pocket and speed dialed his mother. "Hola, Mami." If anyone would be able to help him figure out what the baby could eat, it would be his own mother. He trusted her above anyone else. Anyone aside from Olivia herself.


	2. A New Found Grace

Lucia Barba smiled widely. "Rafi, hola. How is my boy today? Good, I hope. You still owe me dinner. You can't weasel out of it," she chided playfully as she walked along the sidewalk to the corner bodega for coffee.

"Dinner soon. I promise, Mami." He rolled his eyes and made a face at Noah. "I just need to know something. What did I eat back when I was say about twenty months old?"

It wasn't long before he explained exactly what sort of predicament he had gotten himself into. He could hear the amusement in her voice as she rattled off what she had fed him around that age. He somehow managed to hold the phone between his shoulder and ear as he set about searching cupboards for anything she mentioned. To his amusement, he found a stock of wholesome snack foods. He dumped a few of the veggie sticks onto Noah's tray, hoping he'd at least eat some of it while he found something more meal-like for the child to eat.

Opening the next cabinet, he found canned vegetables and held one up. "Sweet peas?" he questioned his mother. "And I have found some packets of pasta sides. That'll work?"

"Yes, mijo. Chances are he loves the stuff. Are you sure you don't need me to drop by? I can. It's not a problem..." Truth was she wanted to know more about his relationship with the police sergeant. She'd heard enough about her; had even met her that once. "Rafi..."

"No, Mami. Liv's sick. Last thing she needs is more people in her home. Por favor?" He searched for the proper pots and pans while keeping an eye on Noah.

"Okay. Okay. I know when I'm not wanted," she teased with a mock sigh. "Call me soon for dinner, mijo. I mean it. Yeah?"

"Yes, Mami. Te amo." With that, he hung up and set the phone aside. "Mothers, huh?"

Noah smiled at him and waved his fist of veggie sticks in his direction. He made a few indistinguishable noises and laughed softly while doing so.

"Exactly," Rafael said in reply.

\- -

Rafael looked at the baby as he finished attempting to spoon some of the mashed up peas into his mouth. He chuckled softly as he shook his head. "I wonder if we got more into your little tummy than we got on me." He wrinkled his nose as Noah turned his head away, seeming to signal that he wanted no more of the food that he had to offer. "Alright. Let's get you cleaned up, okay?"

Noah babbled and chattered about this and that and nothing in particular as Barba went about cleaning up the mess he’d made in the kitchen. He answered the toddler as best as he could, keeping up a running stream of chatter as he managed to load the dishwasher and turn it on. The kitchen was now in better shape than when he’d arrived.

He then turned to the child once more. “Alright. Now what do I do with you?” He glanced around the kitchen. He couldn’t put the baby in the dishwasher, but he’d need a bath as they’d gotten food in Noah’s hair. So he pulled off the still dirty tray and scooped up the boy. “I guess its bath time. Keep in mind, Niño, that I’ve never done this before so no judgment.” His own clothes were rumpled. His tie had been discarded hours earlier with the top three buttons of his shirt undone, and his sleeves were rolled up to his elbows.

He managed to strip the baby down to nothing but his diaper before he started the bath water. Noah must have known what was about to happen as he stood at the edge of the bathtub and talked excitedly. His little hands reached into the tub for the few toys that were starting to float along the bottom of the tub as it started to fill. He stripped off the baby’s diaper and eased him into the tub in a seated position.

Half an hour later, Rafael was half drenched, but he’d managed to wash the child from head to toe and now had him wrapped in a fluffy blue towel. He dried him quickly before placing him on his back in his crib so that he could then diaper him and put on a pair of clean pajamas.

He wrinkled his nose at the boy before he tickled his belly by blowing on it. “Alright. Now what, Noah? Hmm? TV?” He shook his head. Olivia would probably have his head if he allowed him to watch television; especially whatever would be on at this hour. Nothing educational would be on this late, so he quickly forgot that idea. He looked around, seeing a bookshelf filled with children’s books. “Even better. We read.” He scooped up the baby, throwing the towel over his shoulder as he grabbed a couple books from the shelf and moved them back toward the living room.

After discarding the towel in the bathroom, they moved to get comfortable on the couch. He slipped off his own shoes as Noah lay against his chest. His little eyes were already heavy from sleep. He realized then that Noah had probably needed a nap that afternoon at some point, but he hadn’t gotten one. He hoped that wouldn’t mess up his sleep schedule. He stroked the boy’s back gently as he managed to hold the book with one hand as well as turn the pages.

They ended up reading three books before Noah’s eyes fell closed and stayed that way. He slipped the last book onto the coffee table with the others and shifted slightly. It didn’t take long before he was snoring softly along with the baby. He kept a protective arm around his back as he held him to his chest. He fell into a deep sleep; both of them slept soundly through the night.

\- -

Olivia woke the early the next morning. Everything was a blur except for the memory of Rafael Barba showing up at her door. She groaned as she pushed herself out of bed. Her body was sore, but the fever seemed to have broken in the night. Her head no longer pounded. She moved toward the hall and instinctively turned toward Noah’s room.

Stepping up to his crib, she felt her heart start to pound in her chest. She moved from his room in search of her son. She started to call out for Barba when she stepped up to the couch and spotted them both sound asleep curled up with one another. She noted his hand was protectively on Noah’s back as he held him to his chest. He shifted slightly, and she held her breath. She didn’t want to wake them.


	3. Making Up for Lost Time

She reached for her phone, pulling up her camera and snapping a picture of the adorable sight before her very eyes. She then grabbed a blanket and tucked it up around the both of them. Her fingers moved gently through Noah’s hair before she moved on to do the same thing to Rafael’s hair. She resisted the urge to press a kiss to her son’s forehead for fear that doing so would disturb them both.

   
She left the two of them asleep on the couch as she made her way to take a shower to wash off the sweat and hopefully rid her body of whatever germs and toxins were left from whatever bug she’d contracted. Hopefully Noah wouldn’t catch it. Her body welcomed the hot water as it rained down onto her. It seemed to break loose everything and melt it away. Her head was definitely clearer.  
 

\- -  
 

She emerged from the bathroom, steam billowing out behind her. She had her silken robe wrapped around her body, cinched tight at the waist. She could hear happy sounds of Noah babbling. She followed the sounds and the smell of freshly brewing coffee to the kitchen where she found Noah in his high chair. Rafael Barba sliced up a banana, placing it on the tray as her son munched happily on the banana slices and cheerios. She was impressed.  
 

He turned his head toward her as she stepped into the room. He smiled at her before turning his head to address the boy. “See, Niño, I told you that Mommy would be all better, didn’t I?” He watched as Noah waved his arm in the air as he clutched a banana slice in his fist. “How are you feeling, Liv? Better?” He moved to grab her a mug and poured her a cup of coffee, preparing it just as she preferred it.  
 

She moved to the highchair, dropping a kiss onto Noah’s head and took the offered Cheerio he pushed toward her mouth with his other hand. She munched on it and then nodded. “I no longer feel like I’m going to die. Tired and sore, but otherwise, I’m okay.” She glanced at him then back at Noah. “I just hope that I don’t give whatever it is that I had to him.” He’d been sick enough in his short twenty months on the planet as it was.

   
He handed her the mug off coffee, letting their fingers brush together briefly. “I’m glad you’re feeling better.” He’d already decided to put off her testimony until the following week. The case was grueling enough without her having to battle the lingering fatigue of whatever virus had ravaged her body. "You're not going into work today, correct?"

 

She met his eyes, smiling slightly. "Worried about me, Counselor?" She leaned against the counter's edge, bringing the cup to her lips to smell the delicious aroma. One smell and she would know if it were safe to take a sip without fear of her stomach revolting. All seemed well.

 

"You looked half dead when I showed up, Liv," he reminded her. "I'm glad I decided to stop by and not just call." He watched her carefully. "You need to rest..."

 

She frowned. "Barba, I'm..."

 

"Stubborn," he supplied with a smirk. "Come on. Liv, you're entitled to a break."

 

She rolled her eyes and sighed. "Fine. I'll call in sick. I just need to let Mrs. Amaro know." She moved to search her bag for her phone.

 

He relaxed almost immediately. "Good. But I could drop him by her place on my way home to change. Momma needs to stay home and rest still."

 

She turned, glaring at him. "Excuse me?"

 

"This way you can rest without worry..." he tried to explain.

 

"I thank you for looking after him last night. It's appreciated so much more than you know, but I'm fine. I can keep him home with me today." And that's just all there was to it as far as she was concerned. She looked at the clock. "You don't want to be late."

 

He frowned, stepping toward her. "You could still be contagious, Liv. Think about Noah."

 

She placed the coffee mug on the counter and stood toe to toe with him. "He's been trapped in this apartment with me the entire time I've been sick. If he's going to get it, he's been exposed already. I know my body, and I know I can take care of my son."

 

He gave a soft sigh. "Fine." He stepped around her, moving toward the chair in the living room where he had left his jacket and tie.

 

She didn't have the energy to follow him. She felt bad for how she had spoken to him because he had taken care of her and Noah while she had been too sick to do so herself.

 

But he couldn't come in and proceed to tell her how she felt and what she was capable of. She knew her mind and body, and she was more than capable of taking care of her son. She was grateful for his help and planned to tell him so the next chance she got, but there would be no apology.

 

\- -

 

Rafael stood outside her building looking up at her floor as he warred with himself about whether to go back up and apologize or just let it go for now. He had no intentions of making her feel incompetent, and he had done exactly that.

 

With a sigh, he turned and headed toward the curb to wait on his taxi that he had called on the way down the stairs. He would talk to her later and give them both the time and space to be in a more civil mood.


	4. And Meet Me There Tonight

Barba's work kept him from checking in with her for most of the day. Finally around three that afternoon, he was able to shoot her a short text. 'Sorry about this morning. Hope you're feeling okay.'

He had already made plans to visit when he got off work at six. Maybe even bring dinner. His attention had been scattered throughout most of the day so when he finally sat down at his desk to check his phone again it was a quarter after five. He frowned when he saw a couple texts from his Mom and one from his sister.

But nothing from Olivia.

\- -

Olivia wouldn't admit it to anyone but herself that Barba had been right. Even though she felt better as the day wore on, some real rest would have been better for her all the way around.

Her day had been quiet as the one six had known about her illness and hadn't tried to reach her but once around noon and that was really just to more or less check in than run business by her. And for that, she had been forever grateful. Fin had stepped in, doing all he could to keep a sick Olivia at home where she needed to be.

Her cellphone was somewhere. She hadn't cared to look for it. It wasn't until her stomach rumbled that she began the search for it. She wasn't in the mood to cook, so they would settle for take-out. Noah wouldn't mind as he had been asking for noodles most of the day.

"Chinese food it is," she told him as she crawled toward the couch on her hands and knees, looking under toys and pillows and the chair as she went along. So far, she hadn't found it. Frowning, she finally asked, "Noah, my sweet boy, have you seen Mommy's phone?"

Noah followed behind her, repeating what she did as she continued to look for it. He didn't know where it was, but he wanted to play her game too. "Find Mommy's phone?" he asked as he climbed onto the chair and looked behind the throw pillow that rested there. "No phone!" He plopped down onto the chair cushion and scooted back onto the floor on his feet.

She smiled tiredly at him. "Thank you, Noah. You are such a big helper!" When he gave her that smile of his, she couldn't help but wrap him into a big hug. "Where else should we look?"

\- - 

Barba kept glancing at his phone screen as it sat in the hands free cradle on his dash. No new texts meant no word from Olivia. He knew her well enough to know that she hadn't not responded out of spite. Something was wrong. He felt the dread in the pit of his stomach, and all he could do was pray that Noah was okay.

He spoke clearly, "Call Olivia." His phone started to automatically dial her number. When it began to ring through his car speakers, he drummed the steering wheel impatiently. He was stuck at a red light. The phone rang six times before he got her voicemail once again. "Damon it, Liv. You're scaring me. Please call me back as soon as you get this."

He jammed his foot down on the pedal as soon as the light turned green. He forgot all about the dinner he had planned to pick up on the way and headed straight for her neighborhood. 

\- -

Olivia had given up on looking for her cellphone when she headed to the bathroom. The overwhelming need to brush her teeth and run a brush through her hair before the delivery man brought their dinner was strong. She may have been sick, but she didn't want to look half dead when he arrived. She had given up on finding-and using-her cellphone to place the order and had settled for using her landline instead. 

It was there that she found her phone on the sink. Then she remembered that she had taken it with her when she had gone to relieve herself hours before. She saw the led light blinking furiously between red, green, and blue; the clear signs that she had missed a call, had a voicemail, as well as a text.

Her fingers skimmed over the screen to unlock her phone. She smirked as she realized they were all from Barba. She punched the voicemail and held it to her ear. She frowned when she heard how frantic his voice sounded and how concerned he had been when he had been unable to communicate with her. 

She started to dial his number when there was a knock on the door. She hung up and hurried toward the door. "Who is it?" 

"Chinese delivery."

"One second," she called as she frantically searched for her purse. She found it on the couch and grabbed her wallet. Moving to the door, she pulled out enough from to cover the meal plus a generous tip. She pulled open the door. "Thank you so..." The words died on her lips as she came face to face with Barba and a bag of Chinese take-out.

"Ran into the guy downstairs. It's on me." He held the bag out to her. "I called." He bounced on the balls of his feet, slightly fearful that she was going to turn him away. 

"I misplaced my phone. I didn't find it until right before you knocked." She took the bag and stepped back to invite him in. "I was returning your call. I didn't mean to frighten you. I've been resting best that I could with Noah here." 

He stepped inside, removing his jacket and loosening his tie and removing it as well. He spotted Noah before the boy spotted him. "There's my little man." He scooped him up when Noah came toward him with his arms up. "Taking care of Mommy, I hope."

Noah touched Barba's cheeks and giggled. He then hugged him and laid his head on Barba's shoulder. He grabbed onto his suspender and held on tightly. 

Olivia watched as the two interacted with each other. Her heart skipped a beat as she saw how they had bonded when he stepped in to take care of them both the night before. She placed the bag on the counter and moved toward where they stood.

"He's been amazing." She touched Noah's back and Barba's arm. "And I never really thanked you for last night." She moved closer, leaning in to press a kiss to his cheek. "You were amazing."

His cheeks burned bright red as her lips pressed to his cheek. He cleared his throat. "I was happy to help."

She stepped away and offered, "Can you have dinner with us? There should be plenty."

Barba moved to put Noah in his high chair. "I'm starving. What about you, mijo? Are you hungry?"

"Noodles," Noah announced proudly.

She laughed softly. "Well, I'll get the plates, and we can dig in." She reached above her head into the cabinet to pull down two regular plates and Noah's Paw Patrol plate and placed them on the counter. 

He moved to stop her. "Let me. Please? We both know you're Wonder Woman, but I can see how tired you are, Liv." He touched her arm. When she turned to face him, they were standing close together. He touched her hip gently. "Go freshen up. I've got this."

"Trying to tell me something, Barba?" Her heart raced in her chest as she felt he step even closer to her. She tried to speak, but nothing would come out. She looked down, placing her hands on his hips to steady herself. 

He shook his head. "Just that you deserve a moment to take care of yourself." He moved his hand under her chin and lifted her face so he could meet her eyes. "I know you like being independent, but it never hurts to let someone take care of you every so often."


	5. Everything Has Changed

Olivia felt her breath catch in her throat. They were so close together that their hips were pressed against one another. She tried to focus on his words, but she couldn't look away from his lips. An overwhelming urge for him to kiss her washed through her, and without thinking, she pressed her lips to his.

His hand moved quickly up to cradle the back of her head as his lips parted to deepen the kiss. He'd been dying to kiss her for months now, and just as he'd predicted to his mother, she made the first move. He moaned softly as their lips parted after a moment. "Liv," he breathed. He kept his eyes locked on hers.

She gave him a shy yet knowing smile and then a content sigh passed her lips. "It's about time, Barba."

"Rafael," he corrected. "If we're gonna start kissing, I'm going to need you to call me Rafael." He leaned in again and pecked her lips quickly. "Go on. Freshen up. I'll just get the table and Noah set." He brushed a strand of hair from her face. 

She nodded and tested it softly. "Rafael." She gave him a wink, and then disappeared around the refrigerator and down the short hall to the bathroom.

\- - 

The meal they shared was a quiet one. Their conversation consisted of Barba filling her in about the night before and was neatly tied up with Olivia's admission of taking his and Noah's picture. 

"I better not find out you showed it to everyone. And for the love of all things sacred, do not put it on Facebook and tag me. My mother will drive me even more loco than she already is." He gently covered her hand with his own and squeezed. He was only half joking. 

She chuckled softly. "Don't worry. It's for my eyes only." She tilted her head. "Now that you mention it though, I may have to have it printed so I can put it by my bed." She loved all the images of Noah that filled her personal spaces. Work even had a few of her absolute favorites.

He leaned in and whispered, " Bésame." To which she happily complied. "Only if I can have one of you and Noah for my bedside table as well."

"Of course," she insisted. "It's only fair." 

With that, they returned their attention to Noah who had somehow managed to get noodles as well as duck sauce in his hair. He offered Barba a soggy fistful of noodles to which the man has to decline. 

She couldn't do anything but laugh at this point. She grabbed a napkin and began to clean him up as best she could. "I was going to skip his bath tonight, but seems he had other plans." She began to wipe down his highchair tray. "You can stay. I mean, he'll play for a bit after his bath, but bedtime is around eight. Then we can talk."

The kisses in the kitchen were nice, but she had to know what it meant for them  
She knew what she wanted, but she had to be certain that's what he wanted as well. There was a child involved, too, and she had to think of Noah as well as herself. 

"I'd love to stay. I can even help..." He wasn't quite sure he was ready for another bathtime quite this soon, but he could clean up the dishes from their meal. He stood and began to clear the table. "You take care of Noah, and I'll be right out here when you two are done." He stopped beside her and pressed a gentle kiss to her cheek before he continued onto the kitchen sink to wash the dishes and wipe down the kitchen.

\- -

A little before nine, Olivia emerged from Noah's bedroom and moved to grab the glass of wine he had poured for her before she'd gone to put Noah to bed. She then moved to the big window where he stood looking out. She touched his hip as she stepped close to him. "And just where is your head, councillor?" She placed her glass on the small table near the window.

He turned then, facing her. He took her free hand in his and gave it a gentle squeeze. His lips quirked into a soft smile as he leaned forward and kissed her mouth softly. It was all still so surreal to him that he could kiss her like this.

She moved her arms around his neck as their bodies pressed in close to one another. Her brown eyes were soft as she gazed into his green ones. She kissed him again, deeper this time as she felt his arms go around her waist. 

Their noses bumped as the angle of the kiss changed. She couldn't help but giggle and then blushed as she buried her face his neck. He held her close and smiled against her hair. "This isn't talking, Liv, but I have to say that it is definitely more fun." He tangled his fingers into her hair as he gently stroked her scalp.

She pulled back and met his eyes. "Indeed it is." She then pulled from his arms and picked up her wine glass before moving to the couch and tucking her feet up and under her. She patted the cushion next to her. "Join me. I don't bite. Well, unless I'm asked." She winked at him before putting the glass to her lips.

He moved to sit beside her, turning his body so that he could look at her. "We've been doing this push and pull for awhile now, and it seems with both want this. Unless I am misreading the signs."

She shook her head. "No, you're right. I do want this. With you." She stretched one leg out and draped it across his lap. "I'm just afraid of moving too fast and messing this up. Our friendship means everything to me."

He laid his hand gently on her knee where he let his thumb rub gently. "Me too. I don't want to lose that, but a lot of the best relationships that I know are rooted in friendship. Solid foundation and all." He searched her eyes and gave her a half smile. "Plus, I wouldn't just want to rush into your bed. I'd like to take you to dinner first. I'm a gentleman after all."

"Are you?" she teased. "I hadn't noticed." Her body shifted, cuddling close to his. "But you were just joking about not rushing into my bed, right? I mean, I had hoped you'd sleep over again tonight."

His mouth met hers, kissing her deeply as he moved his hand up her side and then shifted them so he was half on top of her, almost spilling her wine. He took her glass and managed to place it upright on the floor beside the couch before he kissed her again. "If you put up a good enough argument on why I should stay, I just might be persuaded." 

She moved her nose gently along his and kissed him deeply as her tongue slipped into his mouth to tangle with his. She'd always been better at doing than talking. Her hands moved up his back and gripped his shirt before she slowly released it and moved her fingers around to the front of his shirt as she began to undo the buttons one at a time. 

"Olivia," he breathed between kisses. He sucked at her bottom lip. This was only the beginning of something truly incredible, and he knew they'd both fight for what they wanted. And deserved. He couldn't wait to start his life with her.

And with Noah. 

//the end


End file.
